


COAT

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier had a favourite coat for winter time in Canada.





	COAT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am failing so bad...

Javier had a favourite coat for winter time in Canada. He wore it for the past three years and took precious care of it. It was expensive too but very good quality. Due to the material it was to be handled with care and only dry-cleaned.

Javier looked at the remains of what used to be his favourite coat, still wet but there are discolored spots all over the length of it, he even sees solid holes on the sleeves. His rational mind knows this is just a stupid coat and he can buy a new one, it is not the end of the world but it feels like his favourite thing got ruined. 

The silence and tension in the air is so strong, it can literally be cut into two. Javiers hears some shuffling of socks on the wooden floor and he let’s out a sigh. His hand drops from his ruined coat and just drops his shoulder. There is more shuffling and a tentative fingers grip his shirt lightly, as if he doesn't dare to touch him more.

“Habi…” Yuzuru sounds sorry, vulnerable and there is fear in his voice too. Javier turns to face him and all his anger vanishes. Yuzuru has tears in his eyes and he is biting on his lower lip he is going to make it bleed if he continues like this. “I---sorry---” He hears the words but doesn’t let him finish the sentence, instead pulls him into a hug.

“It’s fine. It’s just a coat.”


End file.
